Bliss Babbage
'Overview' Bliss Babbage is a 26 year old, tall sheep who works at the Spinell Institute of Scientific Investigation, newly hired as a field analyst.Despite sporting bright-blue fur, a multi-shaded Afro, and posh, bourgeois clothing, she is a very perceptive dedicated to her work. She adorns herself with bright makeup, jewelry, and her favorite type of clothing: a long, ornate scarf. Outside of these accessories, she dresses somewhat conservatively, donning a one-piece suit and Mary-Janes topped with bright, designer coats. Her piercing, bright blue eyes are intimidating to anyone who has found themselves at the opposite end of displeasure. 'Personality' To her coworkers and peers, Bliss is a very considerate and intelligent woman who will do everything in her power to assist or advice her comrades. Despite her almost motherly disposition, she is certainly not an altruist. She has a very low tolerance for hindrances, dispute, and mistakes due to overall foolishness, and thus makes her one of the scarier individuals at Spinell, especially to those who work as a subordinate during projects. Thus, Miss Babbage is simply dedicated. She has a very personal attachment to her research, Especially towards some of the more recent events that involve a sudden insurgence of creatures known as "Wisps" within the cities of Liberty and Paraiba (home of the Spinell Institute). Despite the outbreak being seen by the school as a virtual gold-mine of scientific information, many of those around her are confused by her insistence that these creatures need to be found and returned from whence they came. 'Backstory*' ''Spinell Institute'' While being only recently hired as a scientist at the Spinell Institute, Her contributions to many minor projects within the university drew attention and boosted her position, giving her work and assignments related to the more confidential enterprises of the facility. One of which (and the one she is most dedicated to) being A.I.O. (Aliens of Interdimensional Origin). Using a blue, tear-shaped sapphire that she had invented prior to employment, She had created a method to communicate with the extraterrestrials, learning that they are creates from the "Yretheatrjo Galaxy". The wisp's original pronunciation of the name was nearly illegible and unpronounceable to to Mobian tongue, thus the researchers simply labelled it as "Enigma". As the main figure of this plan now, she had also revealed that many of these wisps had different attributes and strange, seemingly magical abilities depending on their "species" (The one speaking to Bliss being "Tranquility" a wisp dealing with sedative abilities. Later on through the research, something the creature told her angered her. Many of these wisps had taken hiding in machines and individuals, creating imbalances within their DNA and corrupting their genetics and fusing them into one being. Bliss was speechless, and demanded a wider investigation of outbreaks to find and handle anyone effected by them. It was obvious to the team that Bliss knew more than she was letting on. Despite this, investigations continued, with Bliss even disobeying rules and conducting her own private research outside of Spinell's jurisdiction. ''The Windy, Zephyr Boy'' Due to various connections at hospitals and medical practices within both Paraiba and Liberty, Bliss learned about one of the first reported victims of what the wisp claimed. That patient, a spaniel boy named Vihn Kasigira exhibited signs of being afflicted by a wisp, being struck by a bright, luminous object and later complaining about "supernatural events relating to gale force". After confirming these reports and seeing them for herself, she put on a disguise, found and confronted Vihn, and attacked him using mysterious ice powers. Despite nearly killing the boy, he managed to escape and run off. She notified Spinell by stating that there was a massive "Wisp Attack" within Liberty. The figure attacking Vihn was an individual that had been completely possessed by a wisp, and claimed that those with the inter-dimensional creatures in them are a threat to society and need to be put out of their own misery. With petitions and pleading to the government, she managed to put a law in effect stating that anyone who is known to have been affected by wisp powers needs to be arrested and taken in, as they may be a threat to society, Thus, while she initially failed to kill Vihn, she placed him on the nation's "Most Wanted" List, causing him to go into hiding and take refuge by running away to other cities. *'''- Much of this information is cut out, as to avoid Spoilers for Memories of Enigma an upcoming fanfic currently in production '' 'Fighting Style and Abilities ''Fighting Style'' Despite her less-than aerodynamic hair, Bliss is a very aerial combatant. Bliss is a very high jumper who prefers to strike from above and from a distance. When dealing with those who fight close to her, she adopts defensive stance and prefers to use her own speed and powers to keep away from the opponent. This is because she loses the ability to properly direct her powers without the use of her arms and legs. Therefore, anyone that can catch her and disable her up close can defeat her. Whether or not one can actually survive making it near her is a different question entirely. ''Abilities'' 'Precipitation' Bliss conjures and rains a puddle of sharp, icy hail on to her enemy, piercing armor and sticking to the skin, slowing the enemy down. While it covers a decent-sized area, it is rather imprecise and can only be used airborne. After the ice touches the ground or removed from a wound, it fades away so it cannot be tossed or used by the opponent. 'Gelid Spikes' Bliss summons a circle of piercing ice-spikes from the ground that pop up, disappear, and continuously repeats so, rippling out in pulses. The spikes grow smaller and smaller with each ring as well. This is Bliss's main method of creating distance between an opponent by either prodding them away or scaring them off, but the ability will not cause any major damage outside of cuts and scratches unless they are impaled by the the first or second wave of icicles. 'Sub--Zone' Using the majority of her power, Bliss emits a large, pale blue aura in a perimeter that will freeze any projectile (even fire or energetic abilities) in a clump of ice, where it will then fall to the ground and shatter. This field must be used sparingly due to the amount of power it requires, and while it only lasts for a couple of seconds, it is a very potent defensive mechanism. Category:Sheep Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Elemental Abilities